


Home | Mark

by joonpng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Switch!Mark, Unprotected Sex, switch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonpng/pseuds/joonpng
Summary: you've had a crush on mark for as long as you can remember, but hes been avoiding lately. your solution? dick appointments. but this time, mark texts you to come back.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT) & Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Home | Mark

**Author's Note:**

> im feeling some kinda way abt mark thats all. i hope this all makes sense and there are minimal mistakes im editing this when im dead tired i jsut want it out tbh cause i keep thinking about it lmao.

All that's left is some lipstick! Yes, just a little red tint and you can be on your way. You've had it all planned out for a week now, and turning to see the pretty matching slip dress you bought the other day in preparation for tonight had you positively giddy, butterflies rising from your stomach in short bursts of giggles, smiles. You open the tint and place the applicator gently on your puckering lips- Only to be swiveled around in the same position to see your roommate - and best friend - standing at the door wide eyed at your current state. At least your underwear was on. Perhaps underwear being the _only_ thing on was a problem though, given Mark's obvious blush and stammered words.

"I- Oh, fuck-" He chokes, staring intently at you for just a second more before continuing with his eyes downcast. "Fuck, I-I'm sorry, I should have knocked, sorry." He rambles, and you finally lower the lip tint and relax your face. He really was cute sometimes... Or, rather, all the time. But... He never used to react this way. Being roommates meant sometimes walking into awkward situations like these, and they've happened so often that you both were at ease with them. But within the last few weeks Mark's reactions have... shifted. Laced in embarrassment and red cheeks, and no matter how often you prodded for an explanation he was unyielding.

"Hey, It's all right." You coo at him, returning to your mirror and finally applying the tint. Maybe the underwear itself was too racy for him? It was mostly lace, small and dainty in its expectance for the nights events. Mark did tend to clam up when it came to anything sexual, including inoffensive jokes. You look at him through the mirror. "No harm done, promise." And you smile brightly at him before rubbing your lips together in an attempt to get the perfect application. You'd be a liar if you said his attention, or avoidance of attention, didn't make you blush. You were also quite a fan of it, if you were honest, your crush on Mark coming to a head as of lately.

You watch as he swallows hard, his Adams apple visibly bobbing as he briefly watches you through the mirror before turning away, shutting the door with too much force, prompting you to yell at him to be careful. He softly shouts back a brief "Sorry!" and you laugh at the crack in his high voice. Not because you were making fun of him, no, but because he was just too _cute_. What was worse is he never seemed aware of it, and the amount of times he has unknowingly teased you behind laughter shared beds or relaxed movie nights was unreal. You figured you probably had a chance with him, but seeing his reactions to you lately had made you falter in your assessment. He couldn't even look at you for longer than a few seconds now, and so you stopped teasing him as much. Stopped touching him as much and reigned yourself in for him. If he liked those things then surely he'd speak up?

Which brought you to tonight. Unsure of the likelihood of Mark reciprocating your crush you decided to to schedule a date. At least this way you have a chance at getting over him before anything started, you thought. A friend of a mutual friend, Jaehyun - You finally remember his name. First of all, he was unfairly attractive. And secondly, you remember chatting with him once at a party of mutual friends and he made you laugh so much your cheeks hurt the morning after. Two very good qualities that would help you get over Mark. You pause for a second, satisfied with how your makeup looked but also to assess your current thoughts. Get over? Who were you kidding. You know this is only a distraction, but you're unwilling to push Mark any further than he's been lately.

Shaking your head you decide to focus _only_ on Jaehyun tonight. And your new dress was the perfect way to get into the mood. Short, sweet, matching colors. A deep red that showed off everything you had to offer. Perfect. You pair it with your favorite heels that really were too uncomfortable to reasonably wear but you were determined to make an impression tonight. One glance in the mirror and you've decided that you're done. You touch the fabric of the dress to revel in how good you feel, fantasizing how good it'll feel once it's off.

You feel a twinge of guilt rising from your stomach upon existing your room, heels clacking against the hardwood floor and toward Mark. You watch as he busies himself with anything other than looking at you, staring down at his phone as you attempt to speak to him.

"Mark!" You beam, attempting to gain his attention. "How do I look?" You ask as you start spinning in place, eager to know if he likes your outfit as much as you do, because your best friends opinion matters just as much as your own.

But he... Doesn't even look up. Nor does he fully reply, actually. Head still buried diligently in his phone, a soft mumbled "Yeah, 's nice." is all you get. You huff at him, moving toward him and placing both hands gently on his cheeks, happy to see there's no resistance to your lifting.

"That's better." You smile at him and once again spin, posing a few times in front of him in what could only be described as exaggerated sexiness. You laugh at yourself and ask once again;

"Well? How is it?"

Mark swallows thickly and looks to the side. Eyes darting up, down, left, right. Was your outfit not all you had hoped it to be? Quickly your self confidence falls only to be brought right back up by Marks shivering voice.

"It's good, all right? Go have fun." He almost yelps, and though the end sounded just a little sad, your glad to know that you still had an affect on him. That little crush rising to the surface as you blush at his obvious attraction to you. If only he was like this all the time, you sigh.

"Do you think he'll like it?" You ask next, and now it's your turn not to look mark in the eye. Instead you pretend to be flattening out any wrinkles left in your perfectly straight dress. You're not sure you can handle looking at him any longer, heart yearning for his touch the instant he coughs in response.

"I'm sure of it." He manages to choke out, and you're sure he isn't looking at you either. Mentally you note how if you just had the guts to confess your attraction to him then he'd probably eagerly accept, but it's the on and off temperament he seems to hold for you that has you holding back. No. It's best to distract yourself. Best to wait for him to make the first move if a move is to be made at all. Brushing the thought aside you pucker your lips and bring a finger up to rest against them. A quick glance at the clock of your shared living space let you know you had some time before you actually had to leave, so why not have some fun while you're at it?

Slowly, so as to not frighten the poor boy, you brush up against him to place a chaste kiss to his cheek, laughing lightly as he reels away from you shouting obscenities at your show of affection.

"Aw, c'mon baby." You pout, exaggerating your sadness as you know it'll get under his skin and watching him squirm because of you was a favorite pastime.

He shuffles in place and stumbles over his words.

"Isn't it about time-" He cuts himself off, checking the clock as you did to assure himself. Eyes flicker back to you before looking beyond. "Isn't it about time you left?" He asserts, and the seriousness of his tone upset you only a little. Did he want you gone that bad? Had you taken it too far? Guilt starts to bubble within you for a second before you sigh, relenting if only for your prides sake.

"Yeah, I guess so." You all but whimper, and you don't mean to sound dejected, but maybe you liked Mark a little more than you let on to yourself. And the way he had recoiled from a simple peck on the cheek had hurt more than you'd liked. Cautiously, you look up at him and see... fear? You're not sure, but what you are sure of is his mixed signals.

"Yeah!" You decide to yell this time, flowing back into your confident mood ahead of your date. "I guess it's time." You smile, even if a little forced, and promptly head towards the door. Jaehyun had _begged_ to pick you up, but the restaurant you were heading too was literally around the corner and so you thought it'd be pointless to make him wait. You don't mind the short walk, and find that fresh air before something nerve wracking was the best medicine. Making sure to pick up your biggest coat and wrapping it around you take one last glance at Mark, seeing him stare right back. Almost hungrily. Right then, you feel the urge to take your coat back off. The staring competition only filling you back with reassurance that yes! Make the move! But then he speaks-

"Text me when you get there." It's serious. It's obvious. Of course you will, you always do. And yet it warms your heart knowing he's worried about you. Provides just enough hope to have you falling for him again.

"Will do." You chirp before exiting the building, shaking in your boots (heels) as you realize you had seriously misjudged this walk. Fresh air? More like winter chills. You stand still for a second or two right outside the door and part of you wishes Mark would just pull you back in. Back where it's warm, back where you don't have to dress up, back _home_.

Jaehyun! God, you shake your head and try your hardest to focus on the task at hand. Biting your lip and stuffing your hands in your coats oversized pockets you make your way to the fancy restaurant you had agreed to meet him at. You've been before, and though the food wasn't _exactly_ up to par with the price tag, you figured it'd make a good impression with Jaehyun. From what you had gathered from your fateful meeting with him, he enjoyed the finer things in life. And you're willing to sacrifice some good food for some good dick. Who isn't?

Rounding the corner of the establishment you peek into the windows, eager to see if you were the first to arrive. Much to your relief, Jaehyun was already inside and beckoning you in, that warm, dimpled smile pulling you closer. Without realizing you match his wide grin and duck inside the doors, exhaling finally as warmth returns to your freezing frame. You quickly text Mark that you'd arrived and repeat Jaehyun's name to the front of house member. The last barrier that stood between you and what you assume is everyones ideal man. As soon as you think that though, a competing thought of 'Oh, but, your ideal man is home right now.'

The server takes you to the table and you thank them, asking for some water. Jaehyun follows suit and you smile at him.

"Hey." He starts, grin never leaving his face. He really was attractive, especially under the restaurants lights. Skin glowing just for you. You wanted to feel lucky, you really did. "You look gorgeous, by the way." His words genuine as you take off your coat.

His compliment worms its way into your heart to make its home and you blush. Having some undivided attention really did make you swoon, and you're happy to hear that your efforts did not go to waste. Unlike with Mark... Stop thinking about Mark!

"Thank you. I know." You banter with him, winking as he laughs at your confidence. "You look good too. Really."

Now it's his turn to blush at your words. He really didn't have to go to such lengths, but the way his casual suit fits his body already had your mouth watering before the food even arrived. Tight muscles, probably from the amount of sports he mentioned he does from the party. Just as you're feeling quenched from the meal before you, the server places water down for the both of you and you mentally laugh at the big gulps you both take. Going well so far, you assume.

"I took the time to order ahead of time." Jaehyun lets you know, and you're glad he had thought of doing so, knowing how indecisive you are you'd have felt bad making him wait so long ordering in the restaurant, so thankfully you were able to do that online beforehand.

"Thank you." You say sincerely as you place a hand on the table, eager to see when he'll take up your offer.

For a few seconds you both are just staring at each other. Attraction _very_ apparent as he stares intently at your lips. A chill gets sent down your spine as his eyes eat you up, lips wet from his tongue as you sit almost shyly at his peering eyes, pulling at the straps of your dress.

"You pick a good place." He nods as he speaks, looking around and soaking up the grandness of the restaurant. You didn't have the heart to tell him _really_ why you picked this place, so you simply agreed and nodded with him, swallowing harshly and deciding to take another drink of water. Mark only somewhat on your mind as your core tightens in excitement of what the night had in store for you. The mood light and airy, the type to fill your lungs with giggles if not for your attempt to keep them down, to keep face.

"I knew you'd like it." You lean forward in the table with your words, peering behind him to see if your food was on its way or not. He matches your lean and sits face to face with you. Not quite close enough to kiss, but enough to tease, and your lips part on their own.

"You mean..." Jaehyun begins, his hand reaching over to cover yours. "You picked this place for me?"

His flirting goes straight to your head and you bite your lip in response, playfully rolling your eyes and silently nodding. He stokes the back of your hand with his thumb as a show of appreciation and gently leans back to his previous position, his eyes resting on your breasts for a moment too long before moving back to your eyes.

You go to take your turn in teasing him but are swiftly stopped by the server presenting your order, the food certainly looking delicious but you're not sure if it looked as good as Jaehyun did right now, and by the look on his face, you're sure he's thinking the same thing.

Quickly you both thank the server and dig straight into the food, not missing the way Jaehyun lets you go first and watches with anticipation as you take the first bite. You somewhat exaggerate how tasty the food was, but he appreciate your antics and laughs sweetly before chewing at his own, matching your 'Mmmm' at its taste.

You eat in silence for a few minutes, not wanting to come across as rude by eating and talking at the same time before patting your lips gently with a napkin and starting conversation again.

"What have you been up to since we last met, then?" Something soft and easy to start with. You call back on giving Mark date tips one night, and your stomach twists.

He places his cutlery down and swallows, drinking some water before answering.

"Oh, you know." He trails off, placing a hand on his chin in thought. "A lot of working out. You should come." As soon as he answers, images conjure in your mind of Jaehyun's toned body, strong muscles that you can see even now that he's fully clothed. You choke a little at the thought of being in close proximity of him, seeing him help you work the machines and placing those big strong hands on your waist, letting you know you're doing good and-

"Sounds good!" You beam, picking up more food as a distraction from the guilt you felt at fantasizing about him. Partly because you felt bad for being indecent, partly because you'd actually prefer if it were Mark doing those things with you, made worse by the fact that you know he _also_ works out. Though he's never asked you to come. You scoff at your internal battle and look back up at Jaehyun who still is staring as he eats, smiling upon seeing you look back at him. You'd be a liar if you said he didn't give you butterflies.

The rest of dinner goes as smoothly as you could hope for, making Jaehyun laugh and him making you blush in return. Mark stayed prominently on your mind throughout but you resigned to the fact that that was why you were here in the first place! To get over him, but these things take time you reassured yourself, and so falling further into Jaehyun seemed easier than ever as his hand grasped your wrist lightly, picking up on the dominance in his voice and it made you shiver.

"Thank you." He grins when paying the server before bringing his attention back to you. "Well. Let's go going, shall we?"

Suddenly your stomach flips, and you feel the eager tension build not only between you and Jaehyun but between your legs too. The night was finally coming to a close, and though you both know what's going to happen next, you ask him-

"Your place, right?"

"Course." He states with a grin. "Don't want to bother your roommate, right?" Ah yes, Mark. You didn't need to hear another mention of him tonight, and to be honest it sort of spoiled your mood, but you push past it enough to agree. Jaehyun stands and walks beside you, placing his hand out for you to take and you do so graciously, following him out of the restaurant in order to get your needs met. The ache between your legs fastly growing in demand as you focus on how his arms strain to remain controlled.

Just as you get to his car you feel your phone buzz, pulling it out and checking the notification causes you to freeze.

_Markie: hey i kno ur on a date and all but i need help rn... can u come home?_

You can almost hear the desperation laced in his voice. Not needing any other information, and that motherly instinct you have for the boy, you quickly pull Jaehyun aside despite your heart tugging in two. You rub a hand over his arm and he smiles warmly down at you, dimples piercing your lungs as you struggle to get your words out.

"Hey, Jae. I'm sorry, but-"

"Mark?" He questions, but there no disappointment in his tone. His smile stays as you nod up at him, pulling your lip between your teeth and blushing softly. The fact that you felt no guilt in leaving Jaehyun stranded sat somewhat uncomfortably within you, heart searching desperate for Mark as you quickly apologize for wasting his time.

"No need." He laughs at your words, and puts his hand in your own to rub soothingly, smiling as he continues. "Go get 'im." He cheers you on, ruffling your hair a little and you giggle along with him, appreciative of the fact that not only does he understand your crush, but he thinks you have a chance. Well, it's more than what you think you have, anyway. "He's lucky." Jae nods before getting in his car and offering a ride. Your blush settles thicker at his words and so you decline, eager to prepare for Mark and whatever trouble he's found himself in now.

As soon as Jaehyun drives off, not forgetting the wink he gives and telling you to keep his number just in case, you start striding home, worry resting in your stomach and quickly turning to anxiety thinking about if Mark is _actually_ in trouble, you should probably hurry it up.

And Maybe you'd be able to tease him for cock blocking you tonight. Yeah, that sounded fun.

You almost stumble on your way home you try to walk fast, heels preventing you from comfortably running home and so you text Mark on your way back.

_You: whats wrong mark?_

You receive an almost instant text back.

_Markie: are u on ur way home now?_

You pout at the fact he refused to answer your question but decide to comfort him first.

_You: yea, almost home baby_.

It's not often you call Mark by that pet name, but you can almost hear his whimper from the street you're in and you just love riling him up. And if you weren't so caught up in convincing yourself he wanted nothing more than to be friends, you'd say he even _liked_ it.

Standing outside the door to your shared apartment you take a deep breath, preparing yourself to help Mark. Your mind wanders thinking of what he could have gotten himself into to require you to leave your dick appointment so eagerly, but you figure you don't care enough if your heart has any say in your automatic walk toward a very red looking Mark, blush reaching to the tip of his ears as he finally looks up at you and swallows. You decide you like his attention a whole lot more than your dick appointment in an instant.

"Hey baby." You coo at him and revel in the way he _actually_ whimpers in front of you, core tightening at the sound made because of you. Even if he didn't like it, you still drank his sounds up, eager for more as you kneel on the couch beside him, watch as his eyes flicker away from you briefly. "What's wrong? What'd you do?"

Mark stammers at your accusation of _him_ fucking up, and you laugh at his worried tone as he tells you 'nothing!' Well, if he really _hadn't_ done anything wrong, then you'd have to coax the why out of him.

"Then?" You prompt, staring intently at his unsteady eyes. You smile in hopes of easing his tension, and place a hand on his crossed thighs, noticing just how hard he jumps at the contact.

"Um, well..." He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck as he bursts into laughter and you join in. He must really be struggling, you assume, and so you shift closer to him, putting on your best calm voice as you grab his cheeks, your own heart thumping at how _scared_ he looked. Sweet satisfaction running down to your core at the sight, mixed unsettlingly with upset at how you made him look that way.

"Mark- Hey!" You yell, brows knitting at his expression. "I'm not going to be mad, I promise." You reassure, softening your expression and promptly letting go of his face, keeping your hands to yourself for now. It's harder than you thought, actually, Mark's bottom lip being dragged to chew on as he finally sighs, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You promise?" And his voice sounds more like a beg than anything else, your stomach fluttering with butterflies at his vulnerability. He avoids eye contact again and you don't have it within you to pull his gaze back to you, your own eyes darting around him as you nod softly, gently whispering 'yes'.

He groans faintly and you feel his hands ghost your face, mimicking the way you held him not even a minute ago and yet he's still unsure, his fingers still tremble before you. Should you? You think. Yes. Perhaps you should.

Taking the next step, you place your hands over Marks and finally push them against your cheeks and your eyes flutter at the touch, core tightening at the tension present between you two. He audibly chokes and stares down at the couch, repositioning himself so that he's facing your knelt frame and finally speaks, though it's low and shaky.

"I uh... I don't want you to- Do you actually promise to not be mad?"

You let out a laugh at his nervous state and promise again that yes, you won't be mad. Thinking no matter what, he was your best friend, and that's what friends do. They're there for each other, no matter what. You feel a pang of pain in your chest at your thoughts. Best friends, right?

Mark gulps and nods, eyes squeezing shut.

"Okay." He breathes out and he's closed enough distance to let you feel it fan against your skin, though it does nothing to cool you down. You silently curse how worked up Jaehyun had got you before this seemingly serious discussion. You hold your intense gaze on him despite knowing he isn't looking back, having him there is enough. It's more than you've had. His fingers twitch against your cheeks. "I like you, okay? Like, a whole lot." He laughs at his own words, and yet you stay unmoving as he finally looks at you. "So much that- That I didn't want you out tonight. Which I'm sorry about, by the way, and it's okay if you don't like me back I just-"

"Mark." You cut him off, hands rising on their own to his chest. Best friends, right? Fuck that, you unconsciously grin. "Mark, I-"

"No, really, you don't have to return my feelings, I was just so jealous and-"

"Mark!" You raise your voice this time, hands clenching around his loose t-shirt as you laugh breathlessly. He liked you? God, so tonight was pointless then? Your worries, your fears? You rapidly try to catch up with the situation, but you feel dizzy, in love? In lust? You see Mark's big eyes search for _anything_ on your face, his guard down, do you take the opportunity to quickly peck his lips.

"I like you too, baby. God, for so _so_ long." You confess, joy tainting your words.

The way Mark stares dumbfounded does something to you, to your core, the tightness increasing as the room fills with his laughter, relief painted on his expression as he finally lets go of your cheeks, hands resting more firmly on your hips and you try not to let it show just how much you've wanted this, but he makes it hard with his unconscious tugs at your dress, fingers playfully pulling as a distraction you think.

"Wait- What?" He beamed, and you could practically see his glow. "How long? Cause I've liked you for like... Since high school!"

His admission only makes you fall further, smile refusing to move as you agree, since high school. You felt like such an idiot for doubting yourself for so long, even going so far as to find other bodies to fill your need, but knowing that Mark has been jealous enough to pull you back to him, to know he wanted you as much as you wanted him felt worth the wait. Butterflies now up to your lungs as you struggle to catch your breath.

"I'm so glad." He assures, taking your hand in his own and placing it to his chest, the hard beating of his heart loud enough for you to hear, and you want to pull him close, to embrace him after waiting- making him wait so long. "Feel that?" He asks.

"Yes!" You nod frantically, pulling his spare hand and pressing it to your own chest, matching his movements to let him know that you were as sincere as he was.

But then he freezes, and you look down, seeing his hand pressed just above your breast. And maybe you did it on purpose, and maybe it wasn't a bad idea given the deep red that appears on Mark's body, shooting straight down your spine, his Adams apple bobbing dangerously at the contact.

A silence fills the space instead of the unconstrained joy at a returned confession, and you're waiting for him to make the first move, to give in to what he so clearly wants, what he deserves, but despite his want painted directly on his face he holds still. Unsure of how to act, unwilling to make you uncomfortable. It warms your heart how accommodating he is and always has been, but you need more than that right now. You've been starved for so long, and given how horny you were before, he can't stop now.

"Baby..." You sang, low and soft for him and your thighs rub together on their own at his returning whine, lip biting in front of you driving you crazy for him.

"Do you know how cute you are?" You coo and he looks away, shaking his head and laughing as a means to hide his embarrassment. You only find it more endearing and you lean forward, prompting him to sit back on the couch and rest his head against the arm rest. You can hear how labored his breathing is already, and now that you're moving you can feel how wet he has you, slick dampening your underwear and dress riding up from your movements.

Though shy he may be, his hands instantly find their way to your hips again, something akin to home, you hope. It just felt right to be in his hold, to be hovering above him as your tight dress threatened to give way at any moment, your ass surely showing as you press your forehead to his, now fully above his shaking frame. "Mark, are you okay with this?"

"What? God- Fuck" He curses, eyes screwing shut for a second as if to see if this was really true. "I've been ready for so long." He emphasizes his words with a squeeze of your hips and you have to bite your lip to stifle the embarrassingly loud moan you want to let out.

"Me too." You whisper and stay perched above him, creeping your hand up his chest and back down again. Both staring at each others lips, Mark even licking his own in a silent plea. And you can't deny that. He knows you can't deny him.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

He's silent for a second, face scrunching up in embarrassment before settling on "Please."

And that's all it took. You kiss him all too gently, but enough for Mark to already tense up, his breathing hitching in his throat as you continue, slow and steady, almost as if time stood still and was yours and Mark's alone. His fingers rub at your now exposed backside, fingertips dancing along your skin as if he was desperately trying to remember something, remember you, desperate to feel in case you disappeared from his touch, and upon edging closer to your underwear he groaned, lips opening up to you to allow your tongue to swipe in, which earned another little gasp, his movements stopping only temporarily before matching your tempo, kissing deeper, messier, more frantic.

You control the kiss confidently, grinning into it at Mark's little noises, his twitches and squirms. You love how eager he is for you, his hips bucking cautiously as you hovered above him. You love the taste of his soft lips, the gentle nips he'd leave as you teasingly pretend to stop kissing, pulling back only for him to whine for more. And you couldn't bring yourself to stop, kissing him with fervor and allowing saliva to drip down his throat, on his lips, his chin.

When you finally let up, only to allow yourself to breathe, you take in the sight before you. Mark's lips kiss bruised, marked in your lip tint, his chest heaving beneath you, eyes hazy and heavy. You take the opportunity to fully sit on his pelvis and you're rewarded with an instant thrust up, Mark's hard cock fully felt against your clothed core and making you sharply inhale. By this point your dress had lifted to above your hips, both from moving so much and from Mark's grabby hands. His possessiveness felt good. Really good, and as he continued to hold on to your waist for dear life, you grind down on his cock, taking great pleasure in the way Mark's eyebrows furrow at your actions, and how his mouth remained open in a silent 'O'.

With a quirk of your brow you do the action again, lifting so that his tip was snug against your still clothed entrance and rolling your hips, forward, back, small circles. Every now and again you're knocked off your balance due to Mark's hips stuttering, and his little sorries only egg you on to tease him more. You're not entirely sure if you as wet as you think you are or if most of what you feel is from the man himself.

"Feel good?" you ask, leaning back down while continuing your motions to place soft kisses on all the skin you can see, but it's when you nibble on the crook of Mark's neck that you know _this is the spot_. Not allowing him much time to answer you suck lightly, hoping to leave your mark, anything to have Mark remember tonight, remember you. He desperately clings on to your dress, pulling at it and God, you just love how soft and secure he feels under you. How despite not doing much of anything to each other you both can't get enough- It's not enough.

You suddenly sit up and stand, loving the way Mark follows, like a little lost puppy, confused and worried he's done something wrong.

"Baby, it's okay." You soothe, running your fingers through his hair and keening at the way he leans into your touch, the way his lips remain parted but silent. "'M just taking this off." You gesture to your bundled up dress and quickly get to removing the fabric, savoring how Mark seems to tremble at the sight, how his lip quivers.

When you're fully undressed and only in underwear Mark clears his throat and looks you up and down. You feel small under his view, and your press your thighs together again, needing friction, needing something, needing Mark.

"You... Wow, okay, you're so pretty I-" He cuts himself off and you feel a rush of need, body heating up and you grow restless. "When I saw you in that set earlier I almost came."

"Can I suck your dick?" You question matter of factly, giggle at how honest he was being with you. Mouth watering at the sizable tent confined in Mark's sweatpants. He chokes a little and you get between his legs, looking up with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" You try to get him to answer again, sticking your ass out and leaning into his crotch, nosing at his hard on and smiling at the way it jerked from your meager contact.

Mark gasps and leans back on his elbows, shifting his lower half toward you and nodding, not trusting his own vocal chords at this rate. You nod back and strip him of his sweatpants, stopping to lick at his clothed cock and moan with Mark as he lets out this high pitched whine, one that had you wanting to ride him right there and then, but you were set on tasting him first.

Once you remove his underwear you sit back in awe at his size. Definitely going to be a stretch, but you couldn't think of anything better right now, your cunt clenching around nothing as Mark asks shyly if you're still okay. Instead of answering verbally, you stick your tongue out and tap the head of his cock on your tongue, basking in the way he seems to lose control immediately, a hand of his grabbing tightly to your hair, not pushing or pulling, but more like it was the only way he could stay present. His hips seek out more, jumping and jerking as you toy with the tip, tongue poking and prodding around before licking up his entire length, gaining you a guttural moan and when you look up you see Mark's head thrown back, his expression resembling pure bliss. How did you ever think you could get over him? He was practically beaming under your ministrations.

Without much more thought you swallow his tip, slowly edging your way down his shaft to make sure it's all slicked up, though with the amount of precum coating your tongue you're not sure it's actually necessary. But at least Mark seems to appreciate the sloppiness of your act if his tight grasp of your hair has anything to say. Seeing as he was _big_ you let the weight of his cock lay on your tongue for a moment, sharply inhaling through your nose to take in his scent. Mark adds no extra pressure to the back of your head and you're thankful, given the fact that you're almost choking without him to the hilt of your throat. You tenderly caress his exposed hips and feel the way they don't stop fluttering under you, Mark clearly doing his utmost to hold back for your benefit.

And though you appreciate his effort, you want nothing more than to have him act a mess below you, and so after a brief intermission you get to work on undoing him, bobbing slowly at first to give him at least a little chance to catch up but it seems he might never, the poor boy acting the virgin under your hold as breathy whines escape his tired lungs, lashes flutter shut as your tongue runs against his slip and hips shake under you despite his best efforts. You want to smile against him but the stretch he's made inside makes it near impossible, so you settle on simple hums that send vibrations down his shaft and have him gasping.

"Fuck- _Oh_." He moans out, forcing his eyes to open and stay on you. Innocently you peer up to match his gaze and he grits his teeth. "You have no idea- Ah..." He shudders, attempting to stop a particularly rough thrust but it catches the back of your throat regardless, a small sorry escaping his bruised lips. "No idea how much I've imagined this." He confides, and his prayer gets sent right to your core, a gush of slick pouring out at his dirty words, ones you've only dreamt about. You heart swells at his affection and spurs you on to go faster, go harder, anything for him.

"You're so pretty." He murmurs and strokes your cheek, mouth left agape as you continue to suck him dry, matching your head movements with your hand on the length you cant reach. At his words you ambitiously try to swallow more of him, remembering to breathe through your nose as you push until his pubic bone meets the tip of your nose, his full length now sitting comfortable tight down your throat and you meet his eyes again, seeing what looked like anger but you knew better, his hips driving up on their own and with reckless abandon as you struggle to hold back your chokes.

Mark _sobs_ at the feeling. Both hands now grasping tighter, more carelessly than before, your hair surely a mess in his tangle of fingers as he holds you still, chest lifting and falling heavily as he tries with determination to not cum, not yet.

After a few seconds he lets go, hands flying to his side as he stares up at the ceiling, deep inhales and exhales sounding through the room as you casually remove his throbbing cock from your mouth, your tongue remaining out and saliva being the last connection between you both. You give him a quick smirk.

"Was I good?" You question, throat a little sore from the sheer size of him but voice sweet nonetheless. And it must do something to Mark, his voice a shade deeper, a tone lower.

"Do you even need to ask?" He responds, though with great difficulty given his breathing issues right now. "Almost came right there, babe. Wanna be inside you, though."

The pet name sends a jolt to your system but you try to recover as quickly as possible, sounding a teasing "Aww, baby..." At him and he instantly retreats, body tense but accepting of your presence as you climb on top of him, on top of the couch. There really isn't any need for your underwear at this point, the material feeling more like a second skin by now, but the opportunity of teasing Mark _more_ was too good to pass up. Made your head swim in desire as he eagerly clawed at your back when you lightly sit on his tip, right at your entrance, and swirl your hips a little. You can't get enough of the sounds hes making, the needy, high pitched rewards of a job well done. And truthfully, you can't hold back your own much longer. Short gasps and greedy growls escaping your throat as Mark's get higher still, needy hands unclasping your bra and hurriedly removing it.

He doesn't say much of anything when your bra is removed, but his eyes do all the talking for you. Big and round, shocked, even. Like he's never seen breasts before, which you know is a lie, and yet imagining that this was his first time, as it _was_ his first time with you, made your heart sing, your stomach flip, red painting your cheeks as he simply takes in the sight of you sat atop his twitching cock. "I love you." You suddenly let out, surprising even yourself. But then Mark is brought out of his hypnotism and melts into you, a smile tugging at his lips at your admission. "Me too." He croaks out before burying his face between your breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and twirling his tongue around it, soft and gentle, just like Mark. You slant into the hold he has of your lower back, both arms wrapping around your body tightly and you follow him when he shifts back against the couch, allowing his cock to lightly roll and hips to mildly thrust up into you, your barrier of underwear proving pointless as you feel every bit of him.

You hands find their way to the back of Mark's head, playing with his hair as you give him little kisses to his forehead, moaning in pleasure as he nips at your nipple, one of hands coming up to playfully flick the other. He was slow, but he was giving, and you could feel the pressure building inside as your own hips move on their own, small circles around his cock and pushing down slightly, the tip of his cock surely to enter if only it weren't for your underwear. Mark all but snarls at this and matches your movements, driving his hips up as you push yours down, and you feel like you can't get any closer, chest to chest, holding each other so carefully but so urgently, and yet you want to be _closer_. Heart yearning for more of him in a desperate plea.

Tugging at the hem of his t shirt collar prompts him to stop, and you want to ask him to take his shirt of, really, it's what you planned, but when he looks up at you with glazed eyes and saliva soaked lips you can't get any words out. God was he attractive, hair chaotic and tangled, much like your heart right now. He gets the point though and pulls the fabric off, throwing it to the floor and pushing his palms back into your lower back, eyes remaining on yours as he gulps, unsure of if that's what you actually wanted or not.

To put his mind at ease you lightly trace shapes on his chest, smiling at how easily he falls into you, his head resting against your shoulder and soft pants filling your ears.

"Mark." You whisper, cupping his face and placing a sweet peck to his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Please." You whimper, unsure of what would follow, but the need felt necessary to exclaim, moving your hips down on him once more to get your point across. It seems Mark was also at a loss for words, his teeth biting into your neck faintly and labored breaths fanning across your warm skin. You drag your underwear to the side and let his cock wait at your entrance, enjoying how he drowns in the feeling of your slick dripping down his length, how he chokes back any noises in favor of listening to just how _wet_ you were. For _him_.

You wait patiently for him to take the lead, not wanting to overwhelm him more than you think you have already. He grabs the base of his cock to pump a few times before applying pressure to your hips, pushing down ever so slightly for you to sit your pretty ass down.

As soon as his tip enters you you mewl, clinging on to his shoulders like your life depended on it as he hisses at the feeling of you wrapped tight around him. You mumble his name, gasping as he keeps pushing, the stretch delicious and making your heart pound, stomach twisting as Mark quite literally spears you on his cock.

Soon as he's fully sheathed inside he gags down a moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head as you rest in the crook of his neck, suckling on the spot you found earlier.

"Wait, babe." He involuntarily thrusts up, your walls clenching around him and he whines.

"Mark..." You whine directly in his ear, hunger growing as your need to be fucked intensifies. You're eager for him to start moving but he seems less so.

"You're so... _tight_ , fuck. Say my name again, _please_." He grits the last word, jaw clenched and arms taunt, their grip on your hips secure and filling you with a sense of pride. _You_ were making Mark this weak. His words go straight to your head, and your heart... and your cunt, a fresh wave of arousal coating his cock and you keen, leaning further into him and by extension shifting your waist and making him groan, loud and drawn out. "Mark... please."

Mark is already a panting mess, unable to form any coherent sentences and you figure he might need some time to calm down, but you're too impatient. Too fraught with need to feel him. You lift your hips steadily, using his shoulders for leverage and pulling up until his cock was almost fully out before slowly moving back down, Mark at a standstill as he tries tremendously to stay present. The feeling of him filling you to the brim, of watching his face contort and mouth lay open has your head swimming, the act of breathing feeling impossible under such a heavy atmosphere.

You pick up the pace, bouncing slightly in his lap and drinking up all he has to offer. Small curses, little moans, fingers pulling and grabbing at all the skin they could touch. You want to make him feel good. Want to have him all for yourself, and he seems more than happy to oblige, his lips connecting with yours once you lift your head up to look at him come undone below you.

The kiss is much more feverish than before, and when paired with your increasingly quick bouncing on his cock, it's fair to say you were both a mess. Both trying to grasp something, anything to ground yourselves. Mark opts to have one hand on your hip, the other playfully tugging at your nipple as your tongue swipes against his own, drool surely collecting down his throat. You rest both hands on his chest, using him for stability but also more selfishly to feel his muscles, riling yourself up even more.

What surprises you is that after a few minutes of heated making out and whines filling the room with your unceasing bouncing, Mark takes hold of your hips, forcing you to halt your actions. You cry out and he shushes you with a few soft pecks, his brows remaining furrowed as you involuntarily clench around him again, body doing the talking for you.

"Sorry- It's just." Is all the warning he gives you before driving his hips up into you, on purpose this time.

He knocks the breath out of you and you fall forward, wrapping your arms around his neck and allowing your whimpers to be released right next to his ear. You can hear the concentration in his grunts as he continues to thrust, hitting you deeper than before over, and over, and over again. You poke your tongue out and lick at his neck, clamping your mouth around a new spot to suck harshly. At the sound of your approval he must have gained confidence, his thrusts now spiking up into you, control shifting from one to the other as he starts pulling your body weight down onto him to meet his thrusts.

As much as you enjoy teasing him, giving Mark complete control had it's benefits too, you think. He knows _exactly_ what to do, matching your love bite with a sharp inhale and even sharper thrusts, charging into your cunt at just the right angle to have you sobbing.

"'S that good?" He huffs before returning to the moaning mess you've already come to love. You adore how vocal he is, both with his moaned appreciation and talking.

You want to respond, but when a hand comes down to smack your ass causing you to curl into yourself you have no choice but to stay silent, body shaking at the additional pleasure bringing you closer to that edge. You've never been one to come quite so fast before, but perhaps it's just because you've never had _Mark_.

"You're- So much tighter- _Fuck_. Did you- Did you like that?" He asks breathlessly, despite already knowing his answer and smacking your ass again. You sit up, determined to respond this time but all you manage is some weak nods between bitten lips at his hit. Mark all but gapes at you, hips moving faster as you stare down at him, tears collecting at the corner of your eye at how _good_ he felt, how well he was fucking you.

"Oh God, don't-" His hips stutter, growing messier. "Don't look at me, please I'll-"

"Baby," You sigh, his cock pressing against your sweet spot, and the uncoordinated attack is too cute for you to handle, core throbbing at the welcomed intrusion as you seek your high. "Please, I want it." You plead, letting out an urgent moan as Mark somehow grows faster still, his head thrown back at your lewd display. The sound of wet skin on skin surrounds you and you're sure your neighbors will be complaining tomorrow. Seems your words really affected Mark too, his blushing body coming to its breaking point as he struggles to take in any air, sweat trickling down his forehead from the sheer force at which he's knocking into you.

"Fuck you can't say those things so cutely" He mutters, making the final home stretch in getting you both off.

He brings his thumb to your clit, rubbing over it with confused but determined strokes, and it's enough to push you over the edge, his earnest effort resulting in tears spilling down your cheeks and a high pitched howl clawing up your chest, cunt convulsing around Mark's cock as you finally reach your high and cause him to spill into you, cum leaking immediately from how stuffed you already were. His hips don't stop, though, enthusiastically fucking into you during his loud orgasm, exaggerated moans leaving his wet lips before you press down onto them, swallowing his cries as he overstimulates you into submission, into another shorter orgasm, but one that leaves you limp above him as he slows down for you, cock and hips twitching even after filling you up, his heaving chest pushing you up and down gradually as you collapse onto him, trying desperately to breathe, even a little.

Mark is in the same boat, but he remains grounded enough to rub soothing circles along your sweat soaked back and small kisses to the top of your head. His cock grows limp inside you and you needily complain, not wanting the feeling to be over, not wanting Mark to stop.

He laughs at your display and hushes you sweetly, his fingers playing with your hair as you both try to come down for the high. Never had you came _that_ hard before, especially not that fast. You feel your heart grow two sizes bigger at Mark's sweet humming and you think you'd be okay sleeping like this for tonight, body aching in his wake.

"Sorry." He blurts out, panic lacing his words. You make an attempt to meet him face to face but unsurprisingly fail, choosing to whisper next to him.

"What for?" You ask, because really, there was nothing to apologize for. Not only had he taken the leap of faith when you were to scared to, he had also just given you quite possibly the best orgasm of your life.

He doesn't say anything, but you definitely feel movement from below, his cock hardening again inside you. You muster enough strength to kiss his neck and he sighs into you, craning his head to the side to allow for easier access. With hushed words he speaks-

"For what I'm about to do."

Sleeping sounded good. But making up for lost time in round two sounded even better.


End file.
